This invention is directed generally to containers for electrical batteries, and more particularly to a container for maintenance-free batteries which is less costly to manufacture and which provides improved dispersion of escaping battery gas.
Electrical storage batteries of the lead-acid type typically comprise a plurality of individual cell compartments each having a filler well through which electrolyte is replenished and through which hydrogen and oxygen gases generated within the cell compartment during operation of the battery are egressed. Vented caps installed over the filler wells prevent the electrolyte from spilling or splashing out while allowing the gases developed within the battery to be vented.
In recent years there has been a trend, particularly in automotive applications, toward the use of lead-acid batteries which require, once in service, no maintenance throughout their expected life. Basically, such "maintenance-free" batteries utilize an internal construction which makes it unnecessary to inspect and replenish electrolyte levels over the expected life of the battery. As a result, removable vent caps are not required and it is possible to achieve a substantially flat and seamless battery container providing improved appearance and installation convenience.
Unfortunately, prior art containers for maintenance-free batteries have been undesirably expensive to produce primarily as a result of utilizing cover constructions which required an unnecessarily large number of components and which were unnecessarily difficult to assemble. One example of such prior art constructions is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,597, wherein separate vent plugs are provided for each battery cell and an overlying cover strip is utilized to maintain the vent plugs in position.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved container for a maintenance free battery.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a container for a maintenance-free battery which is simpler in construction, more economical to manufacture, and which provides improved dispersion of gases egressing from the battery.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cover for a maintenance-free battery container which utilizes only two integrally-molded snap-lock components.